


a stroke of destiny

by regalmingi



Series: it started on an island [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Frottage, M/M, Massage, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Vacation, implied Seongjoong, minor seojo, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: hongjoong invites his model and good friend hwanwoong back to the island for another much needed vacation. hwanwoong is set on getting laid by a cute boy on his vacation, but he ends up getting so much more.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: it started on an island [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695583
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello there, your resident hwangi author. the seongjoong au i posted not to long ago got a lot of attention so i couldn't help myself by sliding hwangi into this au as well. i really hope you enjoy! :D

“I need you to behave.” Hwanwoong fixes the collar of his own shirt in the mirror, stepping back to admire the look from afar. “Don’t upset Joong-ah. If we’re going to be stuck on this vacation together, I’d like him to be in a good mood.”

“I will be on my  _ best _ behavior.” Youngjo hums, sitting on the couch watching Hwanwoong adjust the new outfit. 

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes before turning around. “ _ That’s _ what I’m afraid of.” He sighs, giving his outfit one last look over before determining it’s fine enough for Hongjoong to see. “Would it really kill you to just keep your mouth shut?”

Youngjo holds up his hands in defense, but doesn’t speak. But that shit-eating grin on his face has Hwanwoong worried. There’s a heavy knock on the door before Hongjoong whirls in, a big smile on his face.

“Hwanwoong, my favorite model.” Hongjoong greets with a big smile. “Wow...is that really the outfit I sent you?”

Hwanwoong smirks, striking a pose. “How do you not even recognize your own work?”

“Hey, I have a lot on my plate.” Hongjoong whines. “Cut me some slack.”

“Mmm, not only are you a top producer, but a hugely successful fashion designer? I’m surprised you haven’t gone on more vacations than you have.” Hongjoong just scratches the back of his head, so Hwanwoong gives him another pose. “...or does it just look so good on me that you couldn’t even recognize it?”

“So good.” Hongjoong chuckles before walking over and gives the smaller boy a hug. “You should be mad at me for not coming over to visit more often.”

“How can I be mad?” Hwanwoong pulls away, smoothing out the fabric of one of Hongjoong’s handmade works. “I get to wear clothes made by Korea’s best designer, and my  _ good friend _ finally gets a real man.”

Youngjo snorts. “I’m right here.”

“You really couldn’t keep your mouth shut?” Hwanwoong groans.

“Hey, it’s fine.” Hongjoong laughs. “It’s been  _ years. _ It’s not like Youngjo and I were ever on bad terms.”

“Yeah, we’re super chill.” Youngjo snickers. “He’s just easy to tease.”

Hwanwoong feels like his eyes will roll back into his head. “How am I supposed to survive a ten-hour flight and a week-long trip babysitting a child?”

“It’s just ten hours one way. You have to spend twenty hours in a confined space with me.” Youngjo laughs.

“ _ Great. _ ” Hwanwoong turns to Hongjoong with a frown. “Are you sure he has to come?”

“Is it so bad to hang out with your best friend for a week?” Hongjoong giggles. “Besides, it would be weird to have you third-wheeling with me and Seonghwa.”

Hwanwoong laughs. “Well now you ruined my chances of having a summer fling. How can I hook up with cute boys if I have to share a room with Youngjo?”

“Who said you were sharing a room?” Hongjoong looks between then and smiles. “They’re right next door, but seperate. So... _ Woongie,  _ you can bring over any cute boy you want.”

“Perfect.” Youngjo chuckles. “Maybe we’ll both bring home someone just like you and Yunho-sshi.” He stands up to walk over to the pair. “Thank you, peachy. I really appreciate it.” And before Hongjoong can respond, Youngjo is already halfway to the door before Hwanwoong holds Hongjoong back.

“Don’t let him get to you, hm? He’s a tease, but he’s not mean.” 

Hongjoong sighs heavily. “I know. That’s why I wanted him to come.” He looks towards the door before returning to Hwanwoong. “Is there...something between you two?”

Hwanwoong laughs. “No. That bridge is burned.” He pets Hongjoong’s shoulders before dragging him towards the door. “Cute and handsome, but not my type. But...thanks for getting us different rooms.”

“Why?”

“Well now I can take a cute boy to my room at night.” Hwanwoong giggles again before grabbing the door handle. “Let’s  _ go,  _ I’m really hungry. This is my last meal in Korea in a while, so let’s make it a little extravagant.” He smiles, dragging Hongjoong out before they flew out the next morning.

* * *

  
“We landed three hours ago and you’re already trying to get laid.” Youngjo remarks as Hwanwoong smudges black eyeliner in front of the mirror. 

“I have a week, Youngjo.” Hwanwoong muses, putting the eyeliner away and opting for a cherry red lip stain. “If I leave this island without getting drunk and letting some cute guy take me home, did I ever really go on vacation?”

Youngjo laughs. “You’re lucky there isn’t anyone following you out here. You’d be all over the news.”

“Thank you, Hongjoong.” He thanks the other even if he isn’t there to hear it. Hwanwoong sighs, stepping back to admire his look before turning to Youngjo. “Are these pants tight enough?”

“Yes?” Youngjo gives him a look over before nodding. “Did you bring condoms?”

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes. “I’m not  _ stupid,  _ Youngjo. Horny? Yes. About to drink myself into a stupor? Yes. Dumb enough to let some stranger fuck me raw? Hell no.”

Youngjo snickers, taking his turn looking into the mirror to make sure he was presentable, at least. Maybe he wasn’t trying as hard as Hwanwoong to look like walking sex appeal, but he wouldn’t turn down an offer presented. “Call me if you’re not coming back to the hotel tonight.”

“Will do.” Hwanwoong unbuttons his white shirt once more, letting his collarbone be exposed to the air. And once he pairs it with a black leather jacket? He can’t but whistle at his reflection. “Hongjoong would be proud.”

“Ready, then?”

Hwanwoong smiles and nods. “Lead the way.” He walks out of Youngjo’s room while shooting a text to the sleepy couple about their plans for the evening. If all goes well, hopefully Hwanwoong won’t sleep here tonight.

The pair hits up a few different bars and clubs, having a few drinks at each place until Youngjo’s face is pink and Hwanwoong’s hips sway to music in his head. The buzz of alcohol makes his skin feel tingly, his head is light, and his ass has been plenty touched throughout the evening. 

Just around the corner there’s a club with groups of people surrounding the entrance. Spying a good opportunity, Hwanwoong drags Youngjo that way. “I can feel it. My dream man is in there.”

Youngjo just rolls his eyes. “Sure, and so is my dog.”

“Trust me, hmm?” Hwanwoong muses just before they enter, flashing their passports before they’re allowed inside. The music is loud, echoing in his bones. Hwanwoong gives a small whoop as he heads towards the dancing mob of people. “I’m done drinking for the night. How about you?”

“I’ll hang out at the bar, then.” Youngjo gives the smaller man a little wave before heading in the opposite direction to get another drink or two. He feels warm and light, but he wouldn’t mind slamming down a few margaritas before calling it a night. He isn’t as energetic to keep up with Hwanwoong’s insane stamina. 

Just as soon as he orders his first drink at the new place, someone sits next to him, eyes blown wide.  _ “Help me.” _

Youngjo turns, a little nervous at the red-headed stranger who pleads quietly, eyes darting all over the place. He frowns. “Are you okay?” And then he realizes the man sitting next to him is not a stranger. He looks different with eye makeup and an all-black attire, but Youngjo would recognize the cute flight attendant anywhere.

“Come  _ on,  _ baby.” Another voice chimes in, making Youngjo swivel his chair to face the extremely drunk man who saunters over. “Dance with me some more, beautiful.”

A couple gears click in Youngjo’s head and he understands quick enough before the drunken man can notice anything strange. He stands up then, making sure the drunken man couldn’t get close to the scared stranger behind him. “The fuck you want with my boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?” The drunken man laughs. “You let your boyfriend dance all alone out there? What a man you are.”

Now Youngjo feels pissed; he would be even more pissed if he  _ is _ dating the cute flight attendant. “If you don’t get the fuck out of my sight, I’ll make you regret every  _ thinking _ I would let you touch him.”

The drunken man laughs, albeit a little more nervously when he notices eyes are on him. Youngjo can hear rustling behind the bar, so he hopes a bartender notices and calls a bouncer over. “Well keep a leash on your bitch, then. Don’t let him wander into my territory if—”

But the man doesn’t even get to finish because Youngjo swings his arm and slams his fist into the man’s face. Youngjo is sure he chipped a tooth or two, but he doesn’t care. There’s a few startled cries around him, but thankfully a bouncer comes by to take the man out.

The bartender thanks him quietly, tells Youngjo to enjoy the rest of his evening with free drinks on the house. Youngjo feels hot, way too hot; his adrenaline is pumping from punching some asshat in the face and he’s kind of drunk, and he almost feels like he’ll pass out, but then there’s a soft, warm hand on his shoulder.

“Um...thank you.” The red-head says, making Youngjo turn around and stare at him. “I was...kind of desperate...and I recognized you. I’m sorry if I made things...awkward.”

“Don’t apologize.” Youngjo smiles as the throbbing in his fist fades, and he uncurls his fingers. “But now I can really buy you a drink at least. If you’d like…”

The stranger eyes him carefully before nodding. “Seoho.”

“Hm?”

“My name. You...wanted it on the plane.”

Youngjo chuckles and takes his seat again. “Nice to meet you, Seoho.”

* * *

Hwanwoong loves to dance. If modeling hadn’t presented itself as wonderfully as it had in Hwanwoong’s life, he would have been a dancer. He loves it when the music soaks into his limbs and his body moves on instinct, something in his chest burning as he sways his hips and loses himself like no one else is around.

But in this club with many shots and cocktails in his system, Hwanwoong feels as light as air. He squeezes between strangers, sways his hips like he is born to move, and let’s everything else fall into place. 

He feels a few guys try to slide up against him, bumping their groins off-beat into Hwanwoong’s ass; Hwanwoong might be desperate to get laid, but not to someone who can’t even  _ move _ with him. He moves slowly, testing the crowd and dancing until his forehead is glistening with sweat and his thighs ache deliciously.

Just as he’s about to call it quits and move onto another club, he feels a tall presence behind him, dancing but not quite touching him.  _ Curious. _ Hwanwoong thinks, stopping to close his eyes and sway with the music. He backs up slowly until he feels a body, and tests him.”

The song playing is upbeat but sensuous, and Hwanwoong lets his hips sway to the beat. And for once, the guy behind him can  _ actually dance. _ Hwanwoong is ecstatic, so much so that he turns around to see his face and he isn’t disappointed in the slightest. “Hey.”

“Hey.” The stranger replies, deep and breathy, sending chills down Hwanwoong’s spine. “Can I touch you?”

Hwanwoong smiles when the other man speaks Korean. “You can.” He chuckles softly, lifting his arms above his head as the stranger’s hands hold onto his waist. “Such a gentleman.”

“It’s no fun if you’re not into it.” The stranger is tall, very tall, exactly Hwanwoong’s type. His hair is fiery red, cheeks soft, and soft pink lips that are slick with  _ something. _ “You live here?”

“On vacation.” Hwanwoong purrs when their groins bump amidst their dancing. “Came here to have fun.”

“Are you?” The red-head asks as Hwanwoong brings his arms down to hold onto the taller male’s shoulder. “Having fun?”

Hwanwoong chuckles. “I was about to leave. All the guys I’ve danced with don’t know how to move to the beat.” The song changes and Hwanwoong moves his hips quicker, surprised when the stranger keeps up pace. “Fuck, you move so well.”

The other man smiles. “I try. Especially when I see someone cute like you.”

“Oh,” Hwanwoong drags his hands down the other’s broad chest, “flattery will get you  _ everywhere _ with me.” He looks up at the other, biting his lip. “What’s your name, handsome?”

“Mingi.” He says, giving Hwanwoong’s hips a soft squeeze, making the smaller male shiver. “What’s yours, beautiful?”

“Hwanwoong.” He smiles. “So,  _ Mingi,  _ do you live close by?”

Mingi tilts his head curiously, still smiling. “Mhm. A few blocks up the hill.” Then it clicks and his grin gets even wider. “Do you want a house tour?”

Hwanwoong chuckles, pressing even closer to Mingi as the tempo of the song slows a bit, and Mingi’s large hands slide to grab his ass. Oh, his jeans were  _ definitely  _ tight enough. “I’d really only be interested in what your bed looks like.”

“Quite empty.” Mingi teases, making Hwanwoong giggle. “But...we can change that.”

“Mhm.” Hwanwoong closes his eyes, still moving his hips from side to side, Mingi’s hands never leaving his ass. “Dance with me some more. I’m not tired yet.”

“Sure.” Mingi keeps his eyes on Hwanwoong the entire time, enthralled with the way Hwanwoong lets the music dance through him. “Consider me yours for the night.”

Hwanwoong hums softly; he loves the sound of that.

* * *

“Mingi.” Hwanwoong holds onto Mingi’s shoulders, swaying slightly. “Mingi, handsome boy, what are you doing?”

Hearing his name, Mingi looks up from where he stands, stars in his eyes. “Admiring your nipples.”

Hwanwoong stifles a laugh as he looks down. “Why? Do you like them?”

“I do.” Mingi nods eagerly. Both of them had made it to Mingi’s apartment, and stumbled into his room with random articles of clothing being tossed to the side as they kept their bodies close and kissed one another. “I want to taste them.”

“Taste them.” Hwanwoong giggles. “Gosh, you’re so cute. You were grinding on me so much at the club, and now you’re staring at my chest? And you keep asking for permission.”

“Consent is sexy.” Mingi says before wrapping his lips around one of Hwanwoong’s hardened buds, making the smaller male moan softly. 

“Yes it is.” Hwanwoong closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Mingi’s curious hands mapping out his bare torso as his chest is played with. “I was half-expecting you to fuck me into the mattress...but I kind of like this better.”

Mingi makes a sound before moving to Hwanwoong’s other nipple, sucking on it lightly as Hwanwoong shivers with the touch. His legs already feel shaky from all of the booze and the long uphill walk from the club, so he lets himself collapse on the edge of the bed, taking Mingi with him. “They’re so pink.” Mingi says, admiring his handiwork.

“Mhm, you know what else is pink, Mingi?”

“Everything cute about you.” Mingi answers, gently nudging the other on his back while he leaned over him. “Your lips, your pretty cheeks, your cute nipples…” His eyes trail down to where Hwanwoong’s tight pants still cling to his hips. “Are there more pink things about you?”

Hwanwoong chuckles. “Yes, Mingi. So many more.” He reaches down to undo the buttons of his jeans but his fingers keep slipping. He giggles all the while, letting Mingi help him undress the rest of the way. “See? Pink.”

Mingi groans softly, fumbles with his own pants, quickly shoving them off until he’s bare. “Pretty.” He says, reaching to touch Hwanwoong before stopping. “Can I?”

“Yes, Mingi.” Hwanwoong giggles, parting his legs so Mingi could fit between them. “Whatever you want. I’m too...drunk to even  _ move. _ Just want you to touch me.”

“I can do that.” Mingi gives a goofy smile before his hands span over Hwanwoong’s waist, but this time, no clothes separating him from soft, smooth skin. He marvels at how small Hwanwoong is, sliding up to his chest and back down to his thighs.

There is something beautiful about the way Mingi takes his time and admires him like this, as if Hwanwoong is some kind of fine art. It’s so different than the hook-up he has been expecting, to be fucked so hard against a stranger’s wall that he couldn’t even remember his own name.

But being pampered...is nice. Really, really nice. Mingi’s hands are surprisingly soft, caressing him in all of the right ways as if he knows his body like the back of his hand, except they are just mere strangers.

“M-mingi.” Hwanwoong moans softly as he feels wet lips map out the expanse of his skin, his hips and thighs. “I’m going crazy. Everywhere you touch me feels so good…” It almost feels like being touched for the first time. “Is it because I’m drunk? Has it really been so long since I was in someone else’s bed?”

Mingi just looks up at him curiously. “Am I doing a good job?”

“ _ Yes,  _ Mingi.” Hwanwoong reaches down, threading a hand through Mingi’s exceptionally soft red hair, humming softly. “I feel like I can cum just from you touching me.”

This makes Mingi giggle, his cheeks almost as red as his hair. “Then, let me help you.” Mingi doesn’t ask to taste him again, but his lips wrap around Hwanwoong’s cock and sucks on it  _ like candy. _

_ “Mingi...f-fuck…” _ Hwanwoong moans, back arching slightly as Mingi lapped his tongue against his tip. “Mhm, gonna cum like this.” He sighs softly, clutching onto the sheets with each bob of Mingi’s head. His movements are slow, languid, no doubt because of the alcohol, but it doesn’t feel any less good. Hwanwoong likes the pace they’ve set, this lazy exhaustion coupled with a desire to get off making this something Hwanwoong isn’t sure he wants to give up so quickly.

Mingi moans around Hwanwoong’s cock, fisting his own as he deep-throats Hwanwoong’s length with ease. Hwanwoong can’t help but cry out, body writhing as he feels so close to climax. 

“T-too good,  _ please,  _ up, up.” Hwanwoong begs, pulling gently on Mingi’s head.

He listens to Hwanwoong’s request, bottom lip sticking out with his pout. 

“Oh Mingi, you’re so  _ cute.” _ He pulls Mingi up by his shoulders until their faces meet, and Hwanwoong cups the other’s cheeks. “How are you so cute? I don’t understand?”

Mingi just giggles, his expression shy and Hwanwoong kisses his cheeks as if he’s made of sugar. “I think you’re cute.” He shifts his hips meanwhile before letting his heavy cock rest atop of Hwanwoong’s. “Can I rut against you like this?”

Amidst covering Mingi’s face in kisses, Hwanwoong now  _ feels _ how much bigger Mingi is against him. Now he’s grateful he never had to use a condom; he isn’t sure he would have remembered taking such a monster inside of him. “Wow, you’re a big boy, hmm?”

Hwanwoong shifts as well, wrapping his legs around Mingi’s waist (bless his flexibility). 

“Going to rut against me like a puppy?” Hwanwoong wraps his arms around Mingi’s neck, a playful smile on his lips. “Be a good boy cum all over me?”

Mingi whimpers, giving his hips an experimental roll that makes Hwanwoong moans beneath him. “Am I being a good puppy?”

“Yes,  _ yes.”  _ Hwanwoong gasps when Mingi ruts against him again, their precome mixing and making their cocks slick with each glide. “Keep going, puppy. Rub that thick cock all over me.”

And Mingi does, though his thrusts are uneven and a little sloppy, but Hwanwoong doesn’t mind. He’s so far gone that he can only think about how good it feels to have someone rut against him like an impatient virgin. He didn’t think he could off like this, but Hwanwoong can’t help that he feels so fucking good. “C-cum…” Mingi whines. “G-gonna cum…”

Hwanwoong moans, arching his back as Mingi, though messily, still rolls their hips together like this life depends on it. Mingi’s little groans and whimpers only make Hwanwoong that much closer to cumming as well. “Fuck fuck  _ fuck.” _ He curses softly, nails digging into Mingi’s back as his back arches almost obscenely.

Mingi’s warm hands wrap around his back as both of them cum, shaking as Hwanwoong’s torso becomes a canvas for their drunken artwork. Hwanwoong can’t decide if he’s embarrassed for cumming so quickly with just some  _ grinding _ or if he’s wondering what about Mingi makes him so special that he wonders if Mingi will agree to see him again.

But his mind finally gives in to fatigue, breath heaving as he sinks back against the mattress, Mingi not far behind. He’s hot and sticky, but  _ sated. _ Hwanwoong wishes he could be sober enough to find that condom in his jeans and ride Mingi until he’s cumming again...but he can’t even think straight. His mind is all over the place, but his body is already giving up after having the desired ending it has been seeking.

Mingi lays half atop him, pressed against his side and long dangly limbs draping over Hwanwoong almost possessively. Hwanwoong finds it unbearingly cute. “Did puppy have fun?”

Hwanwoong can’t help but laugh when Mingi barks in response, making Mingi chuckle softly as well. 

“If I wasn’t so tired...I’d ride the fuck out of you.”

Mingi whimpers at that. “T-too much...drunk…”

“I know…” Hwanwoong sighs, the feeling bittersweet. “Hey, I’m here for a week. I’m sure I can come find you again and we can do this properly. Without the...copious amounts of alcohol.” Mingi nods in response, but he doesn’t respond.

After a moment of blankly staring at the ceiling, Hwanwoong feels his eyelids droop heavily. His body hums pleasantly, and Mingi’s light snores has his own heart thumping strangely. He smiles, wondering how in the world a perfect boy like Mingi exists.

* * *

“Thank you.” Hwanwoong says, having freshly showered and wearing his clothes that Mingi has even washed for him early in the morning. “You are so very sweet.”

Mingi smiles, and it’s so endearing that it makes Hwanwoong’s heart squeeze. “Can I...see you again?”

“Of course.” Hwanwoong chuckles and boops Mingi on the nose. “I am not leaving this island without having your monster cock inside of me.” His crassness has Mingi whimpering softly. 

“Where are you staying?”

Hwanwoong looks at his phone. “Hmm...I don’t know how to say the name.” He brings up the picture on his phone before showing it to Mingi. “This one.”

Mingi’s eyes widen. “You...are staying  _ there? _ ”

“Yes…” Hwanwoong looks at his phone before looking to Mingi. “Do you know it? Is it a good place?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Mingi nods sheepishly. “It’s a very nice place. You will like it.”

Hwanwoong chuckles. “I have your number puppy, so maybe you could...meet me there sometime this week? I have a room to myself.”

Mingi nods. “Yes, I would like to.”

“It’s settled then.” Hwanwoong makes sure he isn’t forgetting anything before heading to the door. “How’s tomorrow? I think I need a day of recovery from how much I drank last night.”

“I...work tomorrow. But...I can see you in the evening.”

Hwanwoong lights up. “Great! I can’t wait, puppy.” He has his hand on the door handle before he turns around suddenly and steals a quick kiss before Mingi even knows it’s happening. “Thank you for pampering me. I...won’t ever forget it.”

Mingi waves, cheeks now definitely as red as his hair now that Hwanwoong can see him in daylight. He looks even more precious than the night before. 

Hwanwoong is looking forward to tomorrow more than he could ever imagine.


	2. it's a small island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hongjoong sets up a massage for hwanwoong the next morning, seonghwa says his friend he used to work with is quite good and will treat hwanwoong well. little did they know hwanwoong would be getting a very similar experience that hongjoong got. but will hwanwoong get the same happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ending up being a three part fic...maybe even four OUO i hope you enjoy

“You look exhausted.” Hongjoong frowns, looking at the smaller male who bundled himself in a blanket cocoon after showering. “Did you have any fun at least?”

“Mhm.” Hwanwoong sighs dreamily. “I drank my little heart out, danced my ass of, and…” he eyes Hongjoong and winks, “went home with a cute boy.”

Hongjoong gasps. “Oh my god. We haven’t even been here for 24 hours and you already got laid?” He stammers, red-faced. “Geez, I haven’t even done anything with Seonghwa yet, what the hell?”

Hwanwoong smirks proudly. “This ass of mine attracts all.”

“Did you use protection?”

“No, but he didn’t really get that far.”

Hongjoong raises a brow. “Oh?”

“Well,” Hwanwoong chuckles, recalling the night before, “we were both too fucked up to do much. But  _ fuck,  _ Joong-ah, he was  _ huge.” _

“Ah, just your type.” Hongjoong sighs. “Size king.”

“Mhm. Tall, handsome, absolutely adorable, and a third arm that will surely ruin me tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Hongjoong questions curiously. “Wow, instead of hopping from different men you’re sticking to just one?” He chuckles. “How cute  _ is he _ ?”

Hwanwoong snickers and flops onto his side. “Very.” He purses his lips. “I’m kinda sad I won’t see him again after we leave.”

Hongjoong frowns. “Well...maybe you could keep in touch? I mean...is he into you?”

“Joong-ah. He woke me up this morning with a bubble bath and he even washed my clothes before I left. Guys just don’t  _ do that _ with a one-night stand.”

“Holy fuck, Hwanwoong, who the hell did you even find?”

“I don’t even want to think about it any more. I want to stuff my face with seafood and look forward to getting my insides destroyed tomorrow night.”

Hongjoong chokes on his water before setting the glass down on the side table. “Well...if you’d like, Seonghwa and I set you up with a massage tomorrow.”

“What did I do?” Seonghwa enters the room, lighting up when he sees Hongjoong. He walks over and perches on the arm of the chair before asking again. “What’s up, love?”

“I was telling Hwanwoong about the massage tomorrow morning.”

“Ah.” Seonghwa smiles at Hwanwoong. “A friend of mine will be your masseur. We were kind of close when I worked here...and he’s really good.” He offers a thumbs up.

Hwanwoong smiles. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

Hongjoong snickers a little. “If only it was your cute boy from yesterday.”

“Cute boy?” Seonghwa hums curiously. “Did you meet someone last night?”

Hwanwoong groans. “Don’t remind me.” He unfurls himself from the cocoon, laying on his back. “He’s too handsome for me to forget about a silly summer fling. And he’s so  _ sweet. _ ” He groans again. “Is your friend at least tall?”

“Yeah…” Seonghwa says slowly. “He is.”

“Does he have bright red hair? Does he act like a puppy?” Hwanwoong laments. “Is his name Mingi?”

Seonghwa’s eyes widen. “A-actually...yeah.” Hwanwoong stares at the wall for a moment before sitting up abruptly, looking to the dark-haired male. “My friend is definitely tall...I think his hair is red? I don’t know about the puppy thing, I mean, he’s super friendly and nice so, maybe? But...his name is Mingi too.”

Hwanwoong stares almost incredulously. “Oh my god that would explain why he nearly made me cum just from  _ touching me.” _

Both Seonghwa and Hongjoong choke on air, Hongjoong reaching for his glass of water as his face turns all shades of red. Sure it’s one thing to have a close friend talk about such filthy things, but it’s even more embarrassing for him knowing that’s exactly how he and Seonghwa got close in the first place. 

“Mingi seems like an uncommon name here on this island...what are the odds of two tall red-headed Mingis on this island?”

Seonghwa chuckles, hoping his blush isn’t too noticeable. “Very...unlikely?”

“He’s not dating anyone, is he?”

“I—” Seonghwa coughs, “don’t think so. I don’t think he would have slept with you otherwise. He’s...not that kind of person.”

“Thank god I’m not a homewrecker.” Hwanwoong feels a lightness in his chest at the possibility of seeing Mingi sooner than he has hoped for. “Seonghwa-ssi, thank you  _ so much. _ ”

Seonghwa can’t help but chuckle. “Sure thing.”

Hwanwoong gasps. “Oh, one more thing.” Seonghwa looks at him curiously. “Don’t tell him who it is? I...would like for it to be a surprise.”

“I can do that.” Seonghwa stands up. “Shall we go have lunch on the beach? Youngjo-ssi is already downstairs.”

“I’m so  _ hungry.” _ Hongjoong whines, standing up to follow Seonghwa. “See you later, Woong-ah?”

Hwanwoong waves with a bright smile. “Yeah, I’ll be down soon.”

* * *

Hwanwoong is bouncing with absolute joy once he’s ushered into a small private room. He has showered before he got there, so he feels perfectly fresh and clean wearing nothing but a fluffy white robe that hides his body, for now. He doesn’t even bother getting a towel to cover his ass; Mingi has already seen it anyway.

He waits maybe ten minutes total before there’s a gentle knock at the door, signaling the masseur’s arrival. Hwanwoong can’t help the giggle that leaves his lips. “I’m ready.”

Then the door opens, and Mingi steps through carrying a basket of oils and fresh towels before setting in on a table nearby. “Hello.” He says in a calm, quiet voice, still not noticing the smaller male quite yet. “My name is Mingi and I’ll be—” He finally looks up, glasses askew as he notices just who is sitting pretty and waiting for him. “O-oh my god.”

“Long time no see, puppy.” Hwanwoong greets with a wide smile, crossing his bare legs as they dangle over the edge. “Small island?”

“I—” Mingi stammers, reaching up to fix his glasses. “You’re friends with Seonghwa-hyung?”

“Kind of.” Hwanwoong purrs. “I’m close with Seonghwa’s boyfriend.”

Mingi nods slowly, still shocked to see such a familiar face. “It’s quite a small island…but...how did you know I was going to be here?”

Hwanwoong hums. “Well, I started praising how  _ handsome _ you are and Seonghwa said it...sounded like you. I mean...I doubt there are two very attractive Mingis who live here.”

“I don’t think so.” Mingi laughs softly. “You were praising me to your friends?’

“Mhm.” Hwanwoong smiles as Mingi starts spreading out different oils to choose from. “I’ve never met such a sweet guy who cooks breakfast for a one night stand.”

“Well, I never meet someone as beautiful as you.” Mingi then turns to Hwanwoong with a smile. “What kind of scent do you like? I have lavender, eucalyptus, coconut…”

Hwanwoong looks over the amber-colored bottles before choosing one. “Coconut sounds nice.”

Mingi chuckles. “Okay then. Can you lie on your stomach for me?”

“Sure thing.” Hwanwoong slowly undoes the tie in his robe, draping the fluffy terry cloth down from his shoulders while letting it sink to the floor. He also watches as Mingi stops what he’s doing just to watch. 

“Do you need a cover?”

“Mingi, sweetie, you’ve already seen all of me. I’ve got nothing to hide.” Hwanwoong chuckles, laying down on the towel-covered table. He folds his arms together, resting his head on them as he watches Mingi slick his hands with oil. “Have you had many clients today?”

“No.” Mingi then brings the bottle of oil with him in case he needs more. “Just a sweet old lady who lives nearby. She tips really well.”

Hwanwoong chuckles. “Am I your last?”

“I have two more after you…” Mingi says quietly before he finally sets his hands on Hwanwoong’s back. “And then I have a very special appointment.”

“Oh?” Hwanwoong closes his eyes, enjoying the way Mingi’s large hands feel on his skin. Though it’s not the first time he’s felt them like this, it feels very different this time. Mingi knew what parts of his back to focus on, fingers moving deftly instead of drunkenly trying to touch him.

Mingi smooths his hands over the small of Hwanwoong’s back, making the smaller male whine softly. “With quite a beautiful angel, I might add.”

Hwanwoong giggles softly. “More beautiful than me?”

“No, no one is more beautiful than you.” Mingi says before he moves to Hwanwoong’s legs. He starts at the ankles, and then moves up until he meets Hwanwoong’s soft cheek. He repeats the motion a few times, the hands sometimes straying to his inner thigh. 

“You’re a sweet talker.” Hwanwoong finds that he especially loves it when Mingi touches him, even in a setting like this. “A good dancer, and sweet kisser,  _ extremely _ good with your hands...is there anything you can’t do, Mingi?”

Mingi chuckles again before moving to Hwanwoong’s other leg. “Hmm...I can’t wait until my shift is over.”

Hwanwoong laughs softly. “Sweet puppy, you can’t be a good boy and be patient?”

“It’s really hard.” Mingi says, pausing to pump more oil into his hands. “I wish I could hear your sweet moans now.”

“ _ Mingi,  _ please don’t make it hard for me either.” Hwanwoong shifts on the table. “It’s hard enough having those big hands all over me.” Then, Mingi’s soft hands are on Hwanwoong’s ass. They move in swirling motions, cupping his cheeks until they swirl around the soft globes and then back under. “ _ Mingi…” _ He mewls quietly. “Is this room soundproof?”

“No.” Mingi says quietly, still massaging the soft cheeks. “Do you want me to stop?”

Hwanwoong would be a fool to stop him. “No...it feels really good. Sweet puppy, you seem to make me feel good quite easily. What’s your secret, hmm?”

“I  _ did _ go to school for this...so that might have helped.” Mingi’s hands move across his ass gently, but every so often, his fingertips dip between his cheeks across his hole. Hwanwoong bunches the towel into his mouth as he bites down to suppress soft moans. “H-hwanwoong...may I?”

“Yes…” Hwanwoong whines through the towel, only slightly embarrassed that he’s already hard and it feels like it’s only been a few minutes. 

When Mingi gets the okay, one of his hands leaves Hwanwoong’s skin for more oil, pumping it quickly onto his hand before they continue their dance. Mingi moves gradually, fingertips grazing his hole every few strokes, palms sliding down his hamstrings. They they pull at his cheeks, spreading them wide before pushing them together.

“Mingi…” Hwanwoong whines softly as a finger gently prods at his hole, soft yet with purpose. 

“I wish I could have had this the first time.” Mingi says quietly, one hand holding one of Hwanwoong’s cheeks to the side while his other gently teased Hwanwoong’s hole. He used his middle finger to apply pressure in strokes before he was able to slide into the tight heat just beyond his fingernail. “How is it?”

Hwanwoong whines softly in response, subconsciously letting his legs slide even more open. His cock is pressed between his torso and the soft towel, every movement causing soft friction against his length. “Mhm…”

Mingi shivers at the quiet moans Hwanwoong makes, his head clear now that he can file them away in his memory into one of the best sounds in the entire world. “You’re so warm and tight…” He says, marveling as his finger slides in as deep as it could go. He could feel Hwanwoong shaking as he slides his finger out slowly, gently pushing back in just as deep.

He moves slowly and gently, not wanting to overstep and hurt Hwanwoong, but the oil helps ease two fingers inside, and Mingi curls them deep. Hwanwoong lifts his hips up, whimpering into the towel as Mingi presses his fingers against soft, velvety walls. As arousing as it feels to finger Hwanwoong open like this, he fights his urges to not get hard, to brush his groin against the edge of the table where Hwanwoong’s hand rests. 

If he didn’t have any clients for the rest of the day, maybe he would.

“M-mingi…” Hwanwoong says quietly, taking the towel out of his mouth to speak. “O-one more. I’m really close...please…”

“Okay.” Mingi smiles fondly at the other, moving slower now to help the other relax as he slid a third finger with the others. He is cautious, watching Hwanwoong’s reactions as he nudges his fingers inside. His other hand gently rubs Hwanwoong’s hip as he does so, hopefully distracting the other from discomfort if there was any.

Hwanwoong groans deeply as Mingi stretches him wide, shaking slightly as he feels his body burn so pleasantly. He bites down harder on the towel to muffle his moans as Mingi’s long fingers graze against his prostate.

“Is it good?” Mingi asks quietly, fingers curling to find the spot that makes Hwanwoong squirm again. When Hwanwoong’s walls squeeze tightly around his fingers, Mingi runs the pads of his fingers over the soft spot over and over again. “Gonna cum?”

It doesn’t take much longer before Hwanwoong rolls his hips against the towel, seeking that last bit of friction on his length before he’s cumming. The towel muffles his cry, shaking as his walls clamp down hard on Mingi’s fingers. When he feels he’s okay enough to take the towel out of his mouth, he turns his head to the side, gasping for air desperately. 

“Wow.” Mingi marvels, sliding his fingers out gently before he massages Hwanwoong’s cheek once more as if he hasn’t just milked Hwanwoong’s prostate. He’s happy though, humming softly with pride that he could make Hwanwoong give such sweet sounds, even though they were muffled and quieter than the day previous. “Are you okay?”

“Fucking great.” Hwanwoong chuckles, slowly, peeling himself off of the towel. “Do you have another fresh one? I...made a mess of this one.”

Mingi just chuckles more. “Yes of course.” He brings a clean one from a shelf nearby, letting Hwanwoong hobble off of the table while Mingi changes the towels. “Such a shame I couldn’t see your face as you came.” 

With red cheeks, Hwanwoong crawls back on the table, laying on his back this time. “Trust me, puppy, you’ll see plenty of that tonight.” Mingi has hashed his hands at the sink before he’s by Hwanwoong’s side again, pumping more oil onto his hands. He starts off with one of Hwanwoong’s arms, starting from his shoulder and pulling back.

“I can’t wait.” He smiles wide, unable to contain his excitement. “Thank you for allowing me to...do that.”

“Are you kidding, Mingi?” Hwanwoong huffs a small laugh, closing his eyes again while Mingi works on his other arm. “You keep outdoing yourself. I don’t know...what is so special about you, Mingi. I…” He trails off, not knowing how to finish. 

Mingi walks behind Hwanwoong’s head, slowly rubbing his shoulders and chest. He gets a better view of the other’s face, his soft features beautiful even without all of the makeup from just a night earlier. “Do you have any...other plans this week?”

“I...don’t know.” Hwanwoong furrows his brow slowly with his eyes still closed. “I don’t think so. I mean, Hongjoong has  _ some _ things planned, but…” He sighs softly. “Are you asking me on a date, Mingi?” He asks, lips curling into a smile.

“Well...maybe I am.” It’s Mingi’s turn to blush. “Maybe I want to show you more than just what I can do for you with our clothes off.”

Hwanwoong giggles softly as he feels featherlight kisses on his cheeks. “Mingi!” His eyes flutter open as Mingi’s face is hovering so close to his own. “Maybe I’d like that very much.”

Mingi leans down again, but this time his lips brush over Hwanwoong’s own, a soft gentle touch that has Hwanwoong melting so easily. It reminds him of when they parted this morning, how the soft fluttering feeling of kissing Mingi had him feel like he was walking on clouds.

When they part, Hwanwoong sits up. He grabs his robe to slide it on before looking at the walls. “How much time do we have left?”

Mingi looks to the door where a clock sits just above it. “Ten more minutes.”

Hwanwoong smiles, sitting on the edge of the table where Mingi is standing. “Kiss me?” He asks, reaching his legs out to pull Mingi closer to him. 

“Until you don’t want me to.” Mingi rests his hands on the table, leaning down so he could get to Hwanwoong’s level. He smiles when Hwanwoong cups his cheeks, holding there a minute before they’re gravitating towards one another. They pause, lips hovering so close as they bask in the closeness for just a little while longer. Hwanwoong, wanting to make the most of what little time they have left, closes the small distance between them, tilting his neck to slot their lips together for another sweet kiss.

Time seems to slow for them, the universe letting the pair map out each other’s tongues, taking turns exploring all the ways their lips could fit together sweetly. Ten minutes feels like an hour, and yet it’s still not enough time for either of them.

“You can’t cancel your appointments? Give them to someone else?” Hwanwoong asks when the clock chimes the start of a new hour.

“If I could, I would.” Mingi frowns, drawing soft kisses up Hwanwoong’s cheek before he pulls away painfully. “I’ll text you as soon as I’m done. Is that okay?”

Hwanwoong chuckles. “It’s okay, puppy.” He reaches for Mingi’s hands, giving them a small squeeze before Mingi moves to clean up his station for the next guest. “See you tonight?”

Mingi gives him a reassuring smile. “I will see you tonight.” And then he’s out the door, leaving Hwanwoong wondering why it hurts to see Mingi walk away even though they are going to see each other in a few hours.

He tosses the thought away before gathering his belongings and leaving through the guest door back to his room, nothing but Mingi conquering his every thought.


	3. stay forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingi and hwanwoong finally get to have sex without being intoxicated, or being too incapacitated to move. and it's every bit of magical as they hoped it would be. 
> 
> maybe...too much.

Hwanwoong finds that there aren’t too many things better than laying down on a lounge chair on a balcony, curled up against a tall, handsome man with the sound of waves crashing gently at night serving as the background. It’s especially nice when said handsome man’s arm is wrapped around his torso, petting his hip through his terrycloth robe.

“I could fall asleep like this.” Hwanwoong says softly, face resting atop of Mingi’s chest. 

“Are you sleepy?” Mingi asks quietly, still patting his hip gently.

Hwanwoong chuckles. “If you think I’m going to fall asleep on you...I won’t. I’ve been really looking forward to this.”

“I...have been too.” Mingi says after a heavy exhale, leaning his chin atop Hwanwoong’s head. 

“Mmm.” Hwanwoong hums softly. “I’ll be sober enough to remember every little detail of how sweet and perfect you are.” He pats Mingi’s stomach softly, slipping under his shirt to feel warm skin against his fingertips. “Will you let me serve you first?”

Mingi shifts slightly. “What do you mean by that?”

Hwanwoong sighs, running his hands along the toned muscles of Mingi’s abdomen, committing every ridge and valley to memory. “I want you to lay down a while and let me make you cum.” He looks up at Mingi with sparkling eyes. “Just want you to not move and enjoy every inch of me however you please.”

“ _ Woongie.” _ Mingi groans softly. “You don’t have to serve me...you’re not a maid.”

“I can be.” Hwanwoong teases, letting his hand travel beyond Mingi’s stomach and over the soft bulge of Mingi’s pants. “Are you into that?”

“I’d be into anything  _ you  _ did.” Mingi says, letting Hwanwoong outline his cock through his pants with soft fingertips. “It’s  _ you _ I like, not the costume.”

Hwanwoong can’t help but laugh. “Wow, you’re really such a gentleman.” He smiles, lightly palming Mingi’s length. “Makes me want to please you even more.” He gazes at Mingi, pressing a bit more weight of his hand against Mingi’s groin. “Still soft, puppy?”

When Mingi hears his nickname, he can’t help but whimper. He’s never been called that other than by Hwanwoong, but somehow it makes him feel weak to Hwanwoong’s ministrations. “We’re outside, Woongie.”

“And?” Hwanwoong slowly slides out of Mingi’s grasp, laying on his stomach on the bottom half of the chair. “There are solid walls between us and our neighbors...and we’re too high up for anyone to see.” He bites his lip. “Puppy can keep his voice down, right?” 

There’s a darkness in Hwanwoong eyes that sends a shiver up Mingi’s spine. It’s much different than the first encounter; the alcohol clouding Hwanwoong’s judgement isn’t there anymore. All that’s left is Hwanwoong’s desire for Mingi, and it’s so strong that Mingi feels like he’ll melt at the first touch. “You tend to make me feel something I’ve never felt before...but if I behave, do I get a treat?”

Hwanwoong giggles as he undoes Mingi’s pants, zipping them down and pulling them off of his long legs. “Yes, puppy will get a treat.” Even though Mingi’s skin is bared to the open air, the warm climate of evenings on the island are just as comfortable as day. “But first, we can’t have you all soft like this.”

Though not impatient, Hwanwoong still moves with purpose as he pulls Mingi’s briefs down just enough to get his cock free. “Wow puppy, you’re so much bigger than I remember.”

“Do you like that...I’m big?”

“Mhm.” Hwanwoong smiles softly. “You’ll be happy to know, sweet Mingi, that this size king before you doesn’t have a gag reflex.” He teases, running a hand along Mingi’s cock, almost drooling at the thought of having it inside of him. He takes mental note of the soft gasp that leaves Mingi’s lips. “And that I wouldn’t really mind if...puppy got so excited you started moving those hips while I’m deepthroating you.”

Mingi presses his lips together tightly to suppress a noise before he trusts his his voice enough to speak again. “Will you let me know if it’s too much?” Mingi reaches down to cup Hwanwoong’s cheek gently. The affection is much appreciated, making Hwanwoong hum and nuzzle into the touch. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“If you hold my hand I promise you’ll be just fine.” Hwanwoong smiles before settling between Mingi’s now outstretched legs, one hand bracing on Mingi’s thigh with the other gently holding Mingi’s length at the base. “ _ Fuck,  _ I wanted to do this when you were fingering me this morning.”

As he rests a hand over Hwanwoong’s own on his thigh, Mingi lets out a shaky breath. “If I wasn’t worried about losing my job, I would have made love to you all over that room.”

Hwanwoong giggles, testing Mingi by letting his tongue flick at the tip. “But you were such a good boy by being patient…” He kisses along the shaft, moving down to his other hand before coming back up to the tip. “Now you can get something even better.”

And then Hwanwoong has pink lips wrapped around Mingi’s tip, dark lashes fluttering as he watches Mingi’s reaction. Each time his tongue laps at the precum building on Mingi’s tip, the taller boy’s facial expression twists into a mesmerizing sigh. Hwanwoong hums softly before sliding down on Mingi’s cock, taking it all the way until he meets his hand holding Mingi at the base.

Mingi is trying so hard to keep his voice down, his other hand pressed into his mouth to muffle anything that he can’t help to leak. “W-woongie…” He whimpers helplessly, squeezing Hwanwoong’s hand gently as the other bobs his head slowly but with purpose.

Hwanwoong lets himself get used to the girth stretching his lips and filling his throat. Though he knows he can take it, he still wants to prepare himself until he takes Mingi entirely. He slowly slides back up for a quick breath, keeping Mingi’s cock close to his lips. “Feels good?”

“Good?” Mingi huffs softly. “That’s a  _ huge _ understatement.”

“Well, it only gets better from here, puppy.” Hwanwoong smiles when Mingi squeezes his hand again; he can’t remember the last time he enjoyed taking his time with a partner, the last time his heart squeezed for such a man. “If it’s too much for me, I promise you’ll know.”

He gives Mingi’s cock a few more sweet, teasing kisses before he wraps his lips around the thick girth again. Hwanwoong closes his eyes and relaxes as much as possible before sinking down once more. This time, he moves his hand out of the way and lets Mingi’s cock slide down his throat until his nose is buried in Mingi’s soft black hairs.

Mingi bites down on his head, suppressing a soft whine when Hwanwoong deepthroats him completely. He squeezes Hwanwoong’s hand tight, his other hand threading into the other’s hair softly. “Holy shit,  _ Hwanwoong… _ ” He whimpers, wondering if keeping quiet while a beautiful angel inhales his cock with ease.

Hwanwoong shifts his body until he’s comfortable, giving Mingi’s hand a gentle squeeze. Still unbelieving that Hwanwoong  _ wants him _ to fuck his throat, Mingi slides his feet off on either side of the lounge chair, gaining traction on the floor to thrust up.

He moves gently at first; Hwanwoong’s throat has to be more sensitive than other areas, so Mingi doesn’t want to hurt him in the slightest. But Hwanwoong just hums around his cock, spit drooling down his chin in a sight that is inherently filthy but made him look even more endearing to Mingi.

So Mingi starts actually moving, a slow but steady roll of hips as he fills Hwanwoong’s throat squeeze around his cock. It’s an ungodly sensation, and he has to bite his hand to keep from alerting the other guests nearby that he’s getting the life sucked out of him through his cock. No, that’s something only they need to know...for now.

Hwanwoong runs his thumb across the back of Mingi’s hand, a reassuring action that lets Mingi know he’s doing more than okay. “You...have to be an angel.” Mingi says, thighs shaking as he loses himself to the feeling of fucking Hwanwoong’s throat. “You can’t possibly be this  _ perfect.” _

At first, Hwanwoong makes a sound like he’s choking, but when Mingi stops, Hwanwoong groans in protest and squeezes Mingi’s hand. 

“Was that a laugh?” Mingi asks weakly, getting his reassurance by another gentle squeeze. “I’m serious. You were literally sent from heaven to do such a thing to me. I’m...on cloud nine.”

As if Hwanwoong’s throat isn’t tight enough already, Hwanwoong hollows his cheeks. Mingi let out a sound that he’s sure if anyone near them are outside, would have heard him the moment Hwanwoong tightened his cheeks that makes Mingi’s hips stutter. There are tears in his eyes as Hwanwoong forces his head down, intent on keeping Mingi so deep in his throat that he won’t even taste Mingi’s cum.

Mingi shudders, hips arching off of the chair as he climaxes. Hwanwoong is squeezing his hand gently the entire time still, humming as Mingi dumps his seed directly into Hwanwoong’s throat. Mingi gasps and whines, chest heaving until his hips flop back on the chair and Hwanwoong finally pulls away from Mingi’s leaking length.

“Hmm…” Hwanwoong hums, swallowing what cum lingers in the back of his throat as he gives himself time to readjust. He curls up next to Mingi, looking up at the teary boy with stars in his eyes as he waits for his voice to come back. “Mmm…”

“S-so... _ dangerous…” _ Mingi heaves, weakly holding onto Hwanwoong as he comes down from his high. Hwanwoong giggles at the sight before opening his mouth to test his voice. 

“The look on your face…” Hwanwoong coughs a little, “was worth every second.” He reaches a hand to wipe at the tears threatening to slide down Mingi’s cheeks. “I wish I could have heard how I make you feel.”

Mingi whimpers. “It was so  _ hard _ to be quiet.” He nuzzles into Hwanwoong’s touch. 

“I’m sorry puppy.” Hwanwoong giggles and offers to kiss his cheek. “Well, you were a very good boy...so, would you like your treat?”

Just like an excited puppy, Mingi whimpers and nods; if he has a tail, it would be shaking at a hundred miles an hour with how excited he looks. It only makes Hwanwoong chuckle even louder. 

“Alright Mingi, let’s go inside, hm? You don’t have to be so quiet this time.” Hwanwoong peels himself off of the chair, holding out a hand to help Mingi up. His pants are left on the balcony, briefs hanging on one of his ankles as they walk inside. 

As Hwanwoong closes the door behind him, he can’t help but giggle at the sight. “Oh gosh, Mingi, you’re so cute…how are you so cute?”

Mingi just smiles. “I could ask you the same thing.”

* * *

Hwanwoong feels like he’s become a puddle of jelly. His knees are starting to slide apart, thighs shaking as he’s almost unable to hold himself up anymore, the side of his face pressed into the soft pillow of his bed. “M-mingi...puppy…”

Mingi just keeps Hwanwoong’s ass cheeks spread apart as he pulls his tongue away. “Good?”

“S-so good...fuck me open…” Hwanwoong begs, one hand weakly stroking his cock. “P-please…”

“Sure thing, beautiful.” Mingi chuckles, giving Hwanwoong’s hole a few more laps before sliding his tongue inside of his lover. He slides the appendage in and out, pressing against Hwanwoong’s walls as much as he can, tasting him. He groans, lightly squeezing Hwanwoong’s soft cheeks as he does so.

Hwanwoong feels his whole body buzz in delight, languid strokes of his cock already bringing him to climax. “M-more,  _ more,  _ gonna cum…” He whines, chest heaving as every swipe of Mingi’s tongue has him closer and closer to release. Whether it’s the anticipation of finally sleeping with Mingi and being sober enough to do more than impatient rutting, or the fact that Mingi is just that good that any little thing he does has Hwanwoong feeling like he could cum just by hearing Mingi  _ speak,  _ Hwanwoong feels his own climax draw near.

Mingi groans as Hwanwoong’s walls tighten around his tongue, only coaxing him to stroke against his walls even more. Hearing Hwanwoong’s soft moans escalate in octaves; the way his voice gets whiny when he’s so close make Mingi sneak a hand down to his own cock, stroking himself to the sound of Hwanwoong whimpering. 

But it doesn’t take long before Hwanwoong screams softly into the pillow, slumping until his hips meet the bed as he cums. Mingi follows him down, sliding his tongue out but gently licking over his quivering hole with soft hums.

“So beautiful.” Mingi hums, giving a sweet kiss to Hwanwoong’s ass before sitting up. 

“M-mingi…” Hwanwoong whines, almost breathless as he tilts his head to suck in a sharp breath. “C-come here.” He pleads quietly.

Mingi is there in seconds, laying on his stomach next to Hwanwoong. “Mhm?” He reaches out to sweep Hwanwoong’s bangs from his face, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

“K-kiss me?”

“Of course.” Mingi chuckles softly, his hand cupping Hwanwoong’s cheek before he slides into Hwanwoong’s space to kiss him. He lets Hwanwoong direct it, following his lead. He lets Hwanwoong wiggle his tongue against his own, lets him wrap soft lips around his tongue and suck on it like candy. When Hwanwoong presses parted lips against his own, Mingi reciprocates the action, humming as he sucks on his lover’s tongue until he’s whimpering softly. “Better?”

Hwanwoong smiles wide. “Much better. Thank you.” He nuzzles Mingi’s nose with his own before settling back on the bed. “Are you hard yet, puppy?”

“I am.” Mingi admits with pink cheeks. “Couldn’t help it.”

“Aw,” Hwanwoong coos, “puppy got excited while eating me out?” When Mingi nods shyly, it makes Hwanwoong giggle even more. “Mingi, you are  _ so _ cute.” He reaches out to smooth his thumb over Mingi’s soft cheek. “Do you...want me?”

“ _ Yes.” _ Mingi sighs heavily. “Want you so bad…”

Hwanwoong smiles, holding Mingi’s chin to gently rub his thumb across Mingi’s bottom lip. “I want you too, Mingi.” He bites his lip shyly. “Did you bring a condom?”

“Of course.” Mingi pursed his lips against Hwanwoong’s thumb, making the other boy giggle. 

For a moment they gaze at each other, drinking in sweet smiles and soft sighs of content before Mingi gets up. He’s not gone for long, going back out to the balcony where his pants are. He fiddles in his back pockets for the condoms he remembered to bring, and then he’s walking back inside, stripping his shirt off so he’s completely bare. 

“You want it like this?”

“Mhm.” Hwanwoong watches Mingi rip open the foil packet with his teeth, stroking his thick cock before sliding the rubber over it. He couldn’t help but drool, the desire to finally have Mingi inside of him so strong that he feels his cock twitch against the sticky sheets. “Finally, I can have you.”

Mingi walks to the bed, dipping down to press a soft kiss to Hwanwoong’s cheek before he settles behind Hwanwoong on the bed. “I’ve been  _ dreaming _ about making love to you like this.”

Hwanwoong mewls at that, reaching his arms back, fingers wiggling until Mingi grasps one of them gently. The touch is comforting, and he begins to wonder how a boy he met just a few days ago has his heart thumping so badly. He wonders why a boy he just met is like a dream, treats him like they’ve loved each other for  _ years. _

He wonders when exactly liking Mingi had evolved into something so much more.

When Hwanwoong feels the tip of Mingi’s cock against his hole, he lets out a small gasp. “So big, puppy…”

Mingi squeezes Hwanwoong’s hand gently, his other hand guiding his cock. “Tell me if it hurts, okay? Tell me if it’s too much. I...don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s okay.” Hwanwoong squeezes the hand back, smiling to himself. “I promise, I’ll tell you if it does.”

After a few patient moments, Mingi nudges his cock in little by little. Hwanwoong’s slick hole gives way quite easily, stretching to accommodate the intrusion. Hwanwoong hums softly with every push, Mingi carefully sliding in so as to not hurt the other. 

Hwanwoong lifts his hips slightly as the length pushes inside of him. He moans softly, the sensation of finally having Mingi’s thick cock inside him more than he could have ever asked for. Mingi is better than any toy Hwanwoong had ever used, any combination of his own fingers,  _ nothing _ even compares to the way Mingi finally bottoms out, laying himself atop Hwanwoong in a warm embrace.

“W-woongie.” Mingi rests his knees on either side of Hwanwoong’s hips to keep most of his weight off of the other. He buries his nose into Hwanwoong’s neck, arms wrapping around his shoulders to hold his lover close.

“M-mingi…” Hwanwoong sighs almost breathlessly, clutching onto Mingi’s arms that are wrapped around him. “Is that all of you puppy?”

“All of me.” Mingi murmurs, dragging his lips along Hwanwoong’s neck. “F-fuck, you feel so good. I’m going crazy…”

Hwanwoong chuckles, tilting his head so Mingi could kiss and suck on his neck. He could show it off the next day, the thought making him shiver. “Can you move for me, puppy?” He asks, not ashamed at how weak he feels just by having the thick length sit inside him; it almost feels like a perfect fit. “Make love to me?”

Mingi groans at the other’s words, kissing up to Hwanwoong’s ear. He slowly pulls his hips back before sliding in again, still wanting to ease Hwanwoong into it, ease  _ himself _ into it. Hwanwoong’s tight walls are squeezing onto his girth so much that he wonders if he can even last long. “Like that, Woongie?”

“ _ Yes, puppy…” _ Hwanwoong moans softly, feeling every inch of Mingi’s cock push against his sensitive walls. “God it feels so good already.” Mingi starts off slow, languid rolls of hips that have both of them moaning softly. Hwanwoong even wiggles his hips back to meet the gentle glides of Mingi’s cock in and out of his ass. “Am I good for you Mingi? Am I nice and tight for you?”

“Perfect.” Mingi groans by Hwanwoong’s ear, kissing around it sweetly. “Absolutely perfect.” He loves the sound every time he pushes inside, the wet squelch like music to his ears. “Tell me how you want it. I’ll give anything to you.”

Hwanwoong moans just from Mingi’s honey-laced words. “H-however you want it puppy. Jus’ want to feel you.”

Mingi sighs softly as Hwanwoong’s walls squeeze even tighter. “I want you to cum.” He confesses, dragging his hips out and pushing back in with just a little more force, making Hwanwoong tighten his grip on Mingi’s forearms. “Want you to tell me how good it feels.”

“It feels so  _ good,  _ puppy.” Hwanwoong slowly relaxes, enjoying the sensation of being Mingi’s little toy and just taking what he gets. “Just like that, Mingi. Fuck me like this...hold on to me.”

“Okay, beautiful.” Mingi does not let go; why would he? How could he possibly let go of Hwanwoong, who is gripping onto his arms so tightly with the sweetest moans spilling from his lips like practiced mantras, taking his cock with ease and praising Mingi in the same breath? It’s absolutely surreal. 

Hwanwoong closes his eyes then, his other senses heightened as Mingi continues to rut their hips together. He loves when Mingi gains some momentum and his balls slap against Hwanwoong’s ass, a sure sign that the other was deep inside. He is being filled up to the absolute brim and he loves every second of it. 

“How are you Woongie?” Mingi asks, slowing his thrusts but never going shallow.

“So...good…” Hwanwoong breathes out, kissing Mingi’s arms where he can reach. “Are you close, puppy?”

Mingi whines. “I am...you’re squeezing me so tight, Woongie.”

Hwanwoong can’t help but giggle. “I’m squeezing so tight because you’re so big, Mingi. And you’re so sweet...I think my ass really likes you.”

Mingi chuckles as well. “I hope so. I was really hoping your ass would take a liking to me.” He kisses Hwanwoong’s neck as his hips come to a halt, cock still buried inside of his lover. “Because, my cock  _ really loves _ you. I think he’s writing a love poem as we speak.”

His words draw more laughter from Hwanwoong. “I hope he’s using cum as ink.” Mingi chuckles even more, giving the other a small thrust of hips. “Mmm, is that a yes?”

“Mhm.” Mingi hums, rolling his hips more. “You ready? I’m gonna move some more.”

Hwanwoong hums right back with him. “Make me cum, puppy. Don’t stop until you fill that condom up, okay?”

A low groan leaves Mingi’s lips. “Your wish is my command.” And just like before, he starts off slow, wanting to ease his lover into the motions; he knows he’s large, and he knows Hwanwoong can take it, but he will never  _ not _ be cautious with the other no matter what. “Relax, beautiful.”

Hwanwoong thinks he can get used to Mingi calling him that for a long time. 

Though Mingi is gentle the entire time they’re together, his hips now push towards a goal; he moves much quicker than before but not hard enough to hurt Hwanwoong. His moans are louder now, becoming a little harder to hide them as he focusing on making Hwanwoong cum.

“Mhm, puppy.” Hwanwoong mewls. “Like that, baby. I’m a cute little sleeve for that massive cock.”

“ _ Fuck.” _ Mingi groans, hips stuttering slightly before they gain a regular rhythm again. “Cum for me, beautiful. Make a pretty mess for me to clean up.”

Hwanwoong moans at that, one hand clutching onto a pillow and the other still hanging onto Mingi as his hole gets spread open so wide. “Fuck, that’s hot, Mingi. You’re gonna lick me clean?” He chuckles between soft moans. “Such a good puppy.”

“Only for you.” Mingi says, and he means it whole-heartedly. “I’m only a good puppy for you.”

Something burns in Hwanwoong’s chest, something that brings tears to his eyes as he’s fucked onto cloud nine. All that spills from his lips are pleas and variations of Mingi’s name. He loves this too much, loves the way Mingi makes him feel. Hwanwoong has never been so cherished, even when they’re fucking like this in a hotel room...no one has ever made Hwanwoong feel so appreciated in his life. Mingi has given him so much more than he could ever ask for in just a few days.

He loses it, digging his nails into Mingi’s arm as he chokes out the other names, cumming against the sheets and making a bigger mess than earlier. Mingi is still rutting into him, but he’s more gentle, not wanting to overstimulate him too much. But Hwanwoong doesn’t care.

“I-it’s okay, Mingi.” Hwanwoong manages to say as each thrust draws a spurt of cum from his sensitive cock. “Keep going until you cum. Use me, hmm? I’m all yours, Mingi...all yours.”

Though he’s given the green light, Mingi just wants to pamper Hwanwoong until morning. But Hwanwoong is begging for it...and he could never deny him of anything. He works his hips through the heavy exhaustion, grimacing as the walls on his cock squeeze so tight that he has to work to slide his cock out. “So good, Woongie. F-feel so good. You make me feel…”

He doesn’t finish that sentence. Mingi gives a few more weak thrusts into Hwanwoong’s sensitive body before he slides in a final time, balls deep, and fills his condom up to the brim. He cries out Hwanwoong’s name, weakly burying his face into Hwanwoong’s neck. He alternates between heavy exhales and kissing pale skin wherever he could.

Mingi can feel Hwanwoong trembling beneath him, no doubt sensitive from being fucked beyond his orgasm. He coos and nuzzles Hwanwoong, intent on helping him come down from his high.

Though Mingi’s cock is still as deep as ever inside of him, Hwanwoong feels so satiated. His nerves are on end from being overstimulated, but it’s  _ wonderful. _ His skin is buzzing, his head is swimming in pure delight, and Mingi is whispering the sweetest things into his ear. Nothing feels better than that moment.

“Feel better, Woongie?”

“Mhm.” Hwanwoong groans softly, shifting slightly. “You can clean yourself up now.”

Mingi whines a little, but he knows he can’t stay inside the other that long. He slips out slowly, grunting as the sudden pressure of Hwanwoong’s walls disappear. Hwanwoong whines beneath him as he pulls the condom off and ties a knot so it doesn’t leak. 

“I’ll come bring you a towel.” Mingi says, crawling off the bed to rid of the evidence of their love-making and grabbing a clean towel from the bathroom. When he comes back, Hwanwoong is flipped over, revealing the mess on his abdomen.

“Gonna clean me up?” Hwanwoong asks shyly when Mingi crawls to his side.

“Mhm.” Mingi smiles, but he sets the towel down first. Instead, just like he has promised, he dips down and laps at the pools of cum on Hwanwoong’s skin. 

“Holy shit.” Hwanwoong curses, reaching down to pet Mingi as he licks the mess like it never happened. “Mingi baby, you are so... _ precious. _ ”

Mingi doesn’t pull away until there is not a hint of cum left, just trails of his own saliva, He even sucks on the tip of Hwanwoong’s now soft cock just to be sure before he grabs a towel to dry him off. “How are you feeling?”

Hwanwoong laughs. “Like I’ve had the best fuck in my life? By the most handsome boy I’ve ever met? The kindest, sweetest, most adorable boy ever?”

Mingi blushes at that. “Flattery will get you everywhere with me too.”

“Aw,” Hwanwoong chuckles, “c’mere puppy.” He stretches his arms out, begging Mingi to fill them, and fill them he does. He snuggles into the smaller boy’s embrace, settling against the sheets and pressing up against Hwanwoong until he is comfortable. “Good boy.”

“Woongie.” Mingi says softly. “I think you’ve made me love hearing you call me that.” He feels only slightly embarrassed. “It just...sounds right. With your voice.”

“Well, you act like a puppy. You’re so bright and cheery, you behave so well...like your only goal in life is to please me.”

Mingi hums. “That’s true.”

Hwanwoong laughs again, but that ache in his chest is there. Mingi’s words chip away at the dam in his heart that he worries will break much too soon. “Sleepy?”

“Mhm.” Mingi uses his feet to draw the covers over them, letting Hwanwoong straighten them out before they’re completely covered and warm. “I can stay here?”

“Yes, puppy. You can stay.”

If Hwanwoong meant to stay in his heart or in his room...he is unsure. 

Maybe...it’s a bit of both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't intent for this to stretch on so much...but i hope you enjoyed this climax, aha ;)
> 
> i think the next one will be the last.


	4. goodbye and hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwanwoong is not looking forward to the flight back home. hongjoong is planning something...maybe it will be a happy ending after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! thanks so much for sticking with this au! i hope you enjoy :)

“How long have you known each other?” Hongjoong asks, binoculars in hand to spy on the couple dining below. 

“We both got hired on the same day...so...six years? Seven?” Seonghwa frowns, leaning over the rail. Their balcony overlooks most of the grounds with the ocean in the background. Without the binoculars, he can’t see Hwanwoong or Mingi, but Hongjoong can. But...he’s not exactly sure it’s the greatest idea. “Don’t you...want to come inside?”

Hongjoong doesn’t answer right away, watching the two lovebirds share a romantic dinner on the second to last day of their trip. “Hwanwoong looks really happy. I’ve only ever seen him look that happy when he’s dancing.”

“Well,” Seonghwa slides over closer, wrapping an arm around Hongjoong’s shoulders. “Maybe we shouldn’t eavesdrop on such a happy couple and...make ourselves a happy couple instead?”

“Just a minute.” Hongjoong keeps watching for a moment before gasping. “He’s feeding Mingi...oh wow that’s kind of cute.”

Seonghwa has had enough then; he takes the binoculars from Hongjoong. “I’m confiscating these.” He says, going back inside the room with a whiny Hongjoong behind him. Just to make sure Hongjoong doesn’t try to take them later, he gets on his toes and sets them on top of the tall dresser. Hongjoong gasps in horror. “Where did you even get these?”

“I just...I just wanted—”

“They’re on a date, yeah? How would you feel if he spied on me and you?”

Hongjoong stands there, a little flabbergasted, but he gives up eventually. “I just...I don’t know. I care about Hwanwoong a lot. I’ve...never seen him so attracted to somebody.”

Seonghwa pulls the other to the bed, flopping softly on his back and taking Hongjoong with him. “I promise Mingi is a good person. He’s really kind and sweet…”

“I don’t doubt that. Any friend of yours is bound to be nice and sweet.” Hongjoong lets himself be spooned, holding onto Seonghwa’s hands as they curl up together on the bed. “He’s quite tall.” 

“Yes…”

“He’s pretty handsome too.”

Seonghwa pouts. “He is…”

Hongjoong is silent for a while, staring blankly into the window that overlooks the grounds before an idea comes to him. He gasps slightly, nudging Seonghwa. “Hey, hey. Give me your phone.”

“Why?”

“I have an idea. But I need your phone.”

Seonghwa gives it to him, but he’s wary. When Hongjoong sits upright, so does he, sitting right next to the other to peer over his shoulder. “What’re you going to do?”

“Hopefully a wonderful thing.”

* * *

“I don’t like this.” Hwanwoong says, toes buried in the sand. “This was supposed to be a nice, fun vacation. Amazing food, I could drink whenever I wanted...find some cute boys to take back to the room with me.” He frowns, leaning his head against Mingi’s shoulder as they share a lounge chair. “But now...getting on that plane is going to hurt so much more.”

Mingi gently takes Hwanwoong’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers and squeezing softly as the waves dance upon the shore just a few feet away from them. “I don’t want you to leave either...but…” Mingi trails off, looking towards the water, glittering in the moonlight. “I can be patient.”

Hwanwoong feels a shiver with Mingi’s words. This is way more than he has bargained for, but simply leaving and forgetting is more painful a thought that he would like to keep it as a thought and nothing more. “Mingi I…” He sucks in a sharp breath. “I feel silly for saying this...but...I don’t want you to be with anyone else.”

“Neither do I.” Mingi exhales a breath he hasn’t realized he has been holding in. “H-hwanwoong, I really like you. I like you so much...more than I would have imagined.”

Turning away from his toes in the sand, Hwanwoong looks to Mingi instead, his eyes way too wet for his own liking. “M-mingi. I want to be yours. And...not just a fun hookup...not just a one-time thing. I...I want... _ more.” _

“You do?” Mingi’s tone is a mix of joy and disbelief, and he cannot help the tears that stream lightly down his cheeks. “You want more than just this?”

“I want to take you back on that plane with me and keep you all to myself.” Hwanwoong reaches up to wipe at Mingi’s tears, his own hand shaking. “I know I can’t...but I want it so much.”

Mingi sucks in a sharp breath, keeps their interlaced hands together, and presses their foreheads together lightly. “Will you wait for me?”

Hwanwoong doesn’t trust his own voice, but Mingi is close enough to hear the tiny squeak of a “yes.” 

“Will you...be my boyfriend? Will you date me? Be mine?”

“Y-yes…” Hwanwoong sobs, squeezing Mingi’s hand tightly, his other hands sliding into Mingi’s soft red hair. “I’m yours, Mingi. I was yours on the very first night. Ugh…” He can’t help the sobs that spill from his lips almost uncontrollably. “I c-can’t stop...I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to wait...I want you in my arms so badly.”

Mingi smiles, though his heart squeezes so utterly painfully at the sight and sound of Hwanwoong’s tears. He wants to make it better, wants to keep Hwanwoong here just a little bit longer. “We still have a night left. You’re already packed...so you don’t have to rush in the morning.”

When Mingi brings him into his arms, Hwanwoong can feel the pain melting away. He loves these arms that keep him warm and safe, loves the boy that kisses the top of his head so tenderly, rubs his back to reassure him that everything is going to be okay. “M-mingi...you can stay over tonight yeah?”

“Of course.” Mingi hums softly. “I can be with you all night.”

Hwanwoong chuckles softly, wiping his tears on Mingi’s shirt. He feels better, just a bit; Mingi’s touch seems to make him feel better no matter the situation. “Take me to my room then? Make love to me before I leave?”

“I’ll grant you any wishes.” Mingi helps the other stand, each of them carrying their shoes as they walk back to the resort. Just as they near the elevator, Mingi’s phone rings. “Oh, hang on.” He fumbles in his pocket before pulling it out. “Oh, it’s Seonghwa-hyung.” Though a bit puzzled, Mingi answers it. “Hello?”

_ “Hi there, Mingi. Are you with Hwanwoong still?” _

Mingi frowns at the voice. “Y-yes. Why? Is something wrong?”

_ “Can you make an excuse to get away for a few minutes? I have something I would like to speak to you about.” _

“Is it important? I’m kind of busy.”

_ “Very important. If you love Hwanwoong.” _

Not sure whether it’s a threat or not, Mingi looks down at Hwanwoong before sighing. “Can I meet you up at the room? Seonghwa…” he frowns, “says he wants to talk to me.”

“That’s fine.” Hwanwoong gives a light smile before leaning up on his tippy toes and giving Mingi a kiss on his chin since it’s as high as he can reach on his own. “Don’t take too long, okay?”

“I won’t.” Mingi smiles a little, giving a wave as Hwanwoong disappears into the elevator. Once the doors close, Mingi turns his attention to his phone. “You have Seonghwa’s phone, but...are you…?”

_ “Pleasure to speak with you, Mingi. I’m Kim Hongjoong; Seonghwa’s boyfriend.” _

Mingi frowns, still unsure why he has to leave from Hwanwoong even for a second for a reason unknown. “Oh. It’s...nice to speak with you as well.” He pauses. “What’s important? Is something wrong with Seonghwa-hyung?”

_ “No, he’s fine.”  _ Hongjoong chuckles on the other line, proud of himself.  _ “I have a proposition for you, Mingi. I...hope that you’ll accept my offer.” _

“Is it about Hwanwoong?”

_ “Yes, indeed. I care about my friend very much. I hope you feel the same.” _

Mingi looks around before finding a chair nearby, nobody within clear earshot. “I’m...listening.”

* * *

“Please don’t make fun of me.”

Youngjo frowns. “I won’t. You seemed real serious about him.”

Hwanwoong whines, tossing in his seat a little. “I am! That’s crazy, isn’t it? Some cute guy I drunkenly hook up with is making my whole  _ body _ ache because I won’t see him for a long while?”

“Your whole body? Are...you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay.” Hwanwoong sighs softly. My heart hurts, my chest hurts, my eyes feel like they’ll start watering if it gets too cold in here and I’ll start crying again, and then I won’t be able to  _ breathe,  _ and my ass kind of hurts, and—”

“W-woah,” Youngjo gently holds Hwanwoong’s shoulders, “hey, it’s alright. Don’t panic okay? Take some deep breaths...relax, it will be fine.”

Except Hwanwoong feels like it won’t be okay, despite having such a good last memory of Mingi before they would see each other next. “I’m...being dramatic…”

“Yes.” Youngjo still keeps his hands on the other in case he starts panicking again. “You promised to meet again...and he doesn’t seem like the kind of person to go back on that. Seonghwa-ssi says he’s a good man.”

“He’s a very good man.” Hwanwoong takes another deep breath before leaning against the chair in front of their gate, idly standing by until their boarding time is to be announced. “I had a really,  _ really _ good bite of cake, and now I have to wait for another one to bake. I...have to be patient.”

Youngjo chuckles, taking his hands off of the other and settling into his own seat. “Yes. I’m sure the cake will be delicious once it’s properly baked.”

Hwanwoong sighs a little. “So...delicious.”

A few minutes go by when Hongjoong comes back from shopping at the duty free stores, standing in front of them with a big smile. “Comfy, you two?” Youngjo just nods and Hwanwoong barely even looks up at the other. “I have surprises.”

“What kind of surprises? Hopefully the kind I can eat.”

Hongjoong snorts. “Youngjo, I am sure you bought plenty of snacks to take home already.” When the older boy pouts, Hongjoong looks into his bag before pulling out two boarding passes. “Alright, here you are.” He hands each one to them carefully before picking a seat not too far away from them.

“Thank you.” Hwanwoong smiles, looking at the seating assignment before looking to Youngjo. “Let me, guess,” he peeks over the other’s shoulder, “are we going to be...stuck…” He looks back at his own before he looks at Youngjo’s ticket again. “We’re not anywhere near each other.”

Youngjo looks between them and frowns. “Wow, we’re not.” He looks up to see Hongjoong with shades on despite being indoors, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Why do you look so happy? The separate rooms were nice, but we’re still  _ friends.  _ Did you honestly think we don’t like each other?”

“I know you two are close.” Hongjoong says, but that huge smile on his face is so unsettling. Seonghwa is sitting next to him, looking at his phone almost as if he is a stranger. “But I think at least one of you will be thanking me.”

Hwanwoong frowns. “Joong-ah, you don’t have to spoil us that much. This trip...this vacation was already a huge gift from you.” He looks down at his ticket with a frown. “How many more things are you going to give me?”

Hongjoong doesn’t answer him, but insteads turns to watch whatever Seonghwa is staring at on his phone. Hwanwoong just pouts before turning to Youngjo. “I am going to kill him with kindness.”

“I...I owe him.” Youngjo sighs. “I don’t know why separating us is a gift...but he really outdid himself this week.”

“Well, hopefully that cute flight attendant is on our plane, and then you’ll have a  _ real  _ good time.”

It’s Youngjo’s turn to blush softly. “I don’t know. I gave him my number...but I don’t know if he’s ever going to call back.”

“Who knows.” Hwanwoong shrugs and slips on his headphones. “Let me know when we’re boarding?”

“Sure thing.”

* * *

Hwanwoong is very appreciative of the business class seat, especially the endless drinks he’s been gifted for the duration of the flight. But he is a little sad that he’s so close to his neighbor; he’d prefer it would be Youngjo at least, but...he’s still unsure why Hongjoong looked so happy earlier.

Once he’s settled, a half-empty glass of champagne on his table, he slips on an eyemask and decides to sleep the whole flight back home. Hopefully it will keep him distracted from remembering Mingi isn’t going back with him.

Just as the last bit of people come rushing into the plan before the doors shut, Hwanwoong hears rustling by his seat; great, a neighbor. He fidgets and turns towards the window. Maybe the stranger will be a good distraction.

Or maybe he’ll just be a permanent reminder of who’s not here.

Hwanwoong decides to wait until they’re at a steady altitude before taking his mask off. He blinks as he adjusts to the brightness of the cabin, looking out the window. Nothing but the ocean greets him, and he sighs heavily.

He turns to face forward, grabbing his glass of champagne before it loses too much fizz. As he is about to take a sip, he glances over at his neighbor for the flight hope and nearly chokes on it.

“Oh, goodness, are you okay?”

Hwanwoong gags a little, setting his glass down as he takes deep breaths enough to speak again. “W-wh—how? Why? How?”

The man looks around then smiles sheepishly. “Surprise?”

“W-why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“I...thought you were asleep.”

“That is  _ unfair,  _ Mingi!” Hwanwoong whines. “I...how...I was so  _ depressed  _ ever since you left that morning and you—” He sucks in a sharp breath. “How are you even here? I thought you—” And then it hits him, why Hongjoong had looked so happy.  _ “Kim Hongjoong.” _

Mingi grimaces weakly. “He...wanted to surprise you.”

“And you just...let him? What about your work? Your apartment?”

“Well,” Mingi scratches the back of his head, “he gave me a new job.”

“As his  _ masseur?” _

Mingi laughs. “No...as a model.” Hwanwoong’s eyes widen. “And...he wants to see some of my tracks I’ve produced.”

“I…” Hwanwoong is at a loss for words. Never would he have expected Hongjoong to offer such gracious hand towards a boy he barely knew, a boy Hwanwoong has only known for a week. “You’re really close with Seonghwa-hyung?”

“We’ve been friends for a long time.” Mingi explains. “Hongjoong-hyung was very nice and... _ generous _ with his offer. He wants me to partner with you on the next photoshoot.”

Hwanwoong shrieks before covering his mouth and leaning close into the other. “Oh my god, is he replacing me?”

“No. We’re doing the shoot together…”

Hwanwoong feels like this is the luckiest he has ever been in his entire life, and the luckiest he will ever be. “I’m going to kill him.”

Mingi whines. “Why? I’m so thankful that he hired me with  _ you _ in mind.”

“I’m going to kill him, then I’m going to revive him, cover his little face in all of the kisses I can fit on him, and dedicate my life and soul to him.”

“Sounds...dramatic.” Mingi chuckles softly. “But...now I don’t get to see you cry anymore. And...you don’t have to be on this nine-hour flight alone.”

Hwanwoong gasps. “Oh my god. I am going to kiss Hongjoong before I kill him.”

“Is killing him necessary?”

“Absolutely.” Hwanwoong fidgets with the seats. “Help me move these arm rests so I can hug onto you like a koala for nine hours.”

Mingi laughs. “Fine by me.”

* * *

“Did Hongjoong send you?”

“No? Who is that?”

Youngjo frowns. “You...weren’t sent here by anybody?”

“No.” Seoho frowns. “Do you not want me to be here?”

“Oh,  _ please,  _ you’re the best thing that’s happened to me today.” He chuckles when the other boy blushes. “You’re not working?”

Seoho shakes his head. “I wasn’t feeling well so I’m flying as a passenger...and then I have the week off once we’re back in Korea.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can leave you alone if you’d like.”

“No, it’s okay.” Seoho smiles. “I don’t mind. You might actually...help me feel better.”

Youngjo smiles. “Well, beautiful, _ I  _ can be your attendant today for the next nine hours. If there’s any way I can help you,  _ please _ let me know.”

Seoho laughs softly at that, and Youngjo has to thank Hongjoong after this even if he had no part in putting the beautiful flight attendant in the seat next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading!
> 
> so...are we wanting to know what happens with our other lovebirds? :3c

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought :)


End file.
